Magic Marco
by SvtfoBestShow
Summary: Just a story that didn't really happen. The first few chapters are about Marco and how he's trying to control his newfound magic, but the story progresses further in. Does include some Neverzone adventures and fun things later on. But something ancient comes back to mess with Star and Marco's recently fixed lives... First time publishing a story and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter One: The Crescents

**Sorry about the last ****story! It for some reason copied all the font changes, size, colors, etc. But here is the revised version of the story.**

**Chapter One: The crescents**

"Come on star, it'll be long but worth it in the end." Said Marco trying to push Star into an open portal. "NO! I don't wanna!" Star then vaulted backwards over Marco's shoulders and ran to hide behind her bed. "Come on star, if you want awesome training like me, you'll need to stay awhile in the Neverzone!" Marco then walked over to where Star was hiding. "Come on Star, it'll only be like, 15 minutes." Said Marco. "For you maybe, but it'll be like 30 years for me!" Retorted Star. "Fine. Be like that." said Marco as he crossed his arms. "I'll move you myself!" Marco then grabbed Star's leg and started dragging her towards the portal. "MARCO DIAZ stop this RIGHT NOW!" yelled star. "Rainbow explosion propel blast!" yelled star as she pointed her hands down. Her hands started to glow with magic power and Marco could only think "_Oh no." _before Star was blasted upwards on a rocket made out of rainbows as Marco was blasted backwards into the side of Star's bed.

"You're forgetting I have magic Marco!" yelled star from the second floor of her room. "And you're forgetting I have 30 years of training in the Neverzone!" yelled Marco as he started to run towards the stairs leading to Star. Star, realizing what Marco was doing, Star blasted the stairs to the second floor into dust. "How ya gonna get up here now, huh?" Jeered Star as she smiled at Marco. "_Well I guess we're doing this the hard way then."_ Thought Marco to himself. "It's going to take a lot more than broken stairs to stop me Star!"

Marco then got his sword from the wall and threw it into the wall about halfway up where the stairs were supposed to be. Marco then started to wall run a little bit before jumping towards the hilt of the sword and using acrobatics to flip up onto the second floor. "I said I'd get to you Star!" yelled Marco. Star responded by trying to shoot him with magic. "C'mon Marco if you want me to go to the Neverzone, you'll have to make me!" Marco dodged and somersaulted past all her attacks. "Rainbow Fist Punch!" yelled Star. Marco was then punched off the second floor by Star whose hands were encased in rainbow fists. "That'll teach ya!" yelled Star.

Marco thought this was the last straw. When he landed on the bottom floor he was completely annoyed by Star's resistance. She had been asking to have Marco tour the Neverzone, but she also wanted to have her own adventure. But his emotions activated something deep down. He then started to float up off the floor, his cheeks glowing red with the markings of a crescent moon. "M-Marco?" Said Star utterly confused because of his cheek marks. "What the heck!" yelled Marco, his voice a tiny bit distorted. "What's happening?" yelled Marco. "U-Um, I don't know." said Star. "Maybe I could be of assistance," said a voice from behind them. From out of Star's desk floated Glossaryck. "You, my dear Marco, are experiencing a bit of your own, unique, magic." said Glossaryck calmly. "I didn't even know I could use magic!" yelled a very confused Marco. "Well i've never seen anyone other than a butterfly perform any super powerful magic" continued Gloassaryck. "But I think I can help." He then floated over to Marco who was still floating with a reddish-pink aura around him. Glossaryck put his hand on Marco's head and Marco lost consciousness and fell to the floor and his crescent moons disappeared. Before he hit the floor his cheeks glowed with crescent moons and his fall stopped and he got laid on the floor gently. Star hopped off the second floor and put the unconscious Marco in a couch and threw a blanket over him. "Goodnight Marco." Said Star." Nighty night." Mumbled Marco in reply. "Sometimes you are as strange as Rhina the riddled" said Star. "That's what makes you cute."

_**~Some time later at night~**_

"Glossaryck?" said Star tentatively.

"Yes Star?" said Glossaryck who appeared out of her drawer again. "What did you do to Marco?"

"He is a peculiar boy that one."

"Yeah but what happened to him?"

"I cannot say just yet, I need to research that." said Glossaryck as he disappeared back into the drawer.

*sigh* "I just don't know about you Marco" said Star looking at a sleeping Marco. She then reached under her pillow and pulled out the picture strip from the picture booth. The one where Marco first kissed Star. She didn't notice it before but in the bottom picture where it showed them kissing, Star's cheek hearts were glowing gold and Marco's cheeks had red crescent moons on them. "_Weird, I never saw those moons before." _Thought Star. "_I should sleep on it for now." _Star then promptly went to sleep instantly.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two: The Dream

**Chapter Two: The Dream**

Marco woke up in his bed and immediately checked the mirror by his bed for his crescent moons. "Good, they're not there." Then realization struck Marco. "_Wait, I don't even have a mirror by my bed." _Thought Marco. He got out of bed and took in his surroundings.

He was in an extra bed in Star's room. "Confused are you?" Said a calm voice from behind him. Marco turned around and saw Glossaryck floating there. "Am I dreaming?" Said Marco. "Maybe you are. Maybe you aren't. You might not even be here." Said Glossaryck gesturing to everything around him. "Can't you just give me a straight answer?" Asked Marco. "I could. But where's the fun in that?" Asked Glossaryck. "Here, take this, it'll help with your confusion." Said Glossaryck as he made a pudding cup appear out of thin air. "I don't want your pudding." Said Marco.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." Glossaryck snapped his fingers and the pudding disappeared from Marco's hand and reappeared next to Glossaryck. "Glossaryck, why am I here?" Asked Marco. "Well… you certainly… have a unique… form of… magic that I… have never really seen out of… anybody." Said Glossaryck while spooning mouthfuls of pudding into his mouth. "Can I use spells like Star?" Asked Marco. "Possibly." Said Glossaryck calmly as he finished the rest of the pudding. "I could teach you the basics of how to use your powers. Or you could figure out on your own. Because your magic is completely different from Star's, I have no idea what to expect." Said Glossaryck. "Ok, can you teach me Glossaryck?" Asked Marco. "Sure. Training begins… now." Glossaryck then snapped his fingers and Marco found himself facing Glossaryck in an open field with nothing in it. "Show me what you can do kid." Said Glossaryck. "I don't know what to do." Said Marco.

"Try channeling your magic."

"How?"

"I don't know, use your emotions!"

"Ok, I-I'll try.

Marco started to think how stubborn Star was, how bad his life has been recently, with the constant danger, and he soon found himself having with two glowing crescent moon cheeks. "Ok, I did something!" Yelled Marco because Glossaryck floated a little ways down. "Good, now channel the magic somewhere!" Yelled Glossaryck. Marco started simple and tried channeling into his legs. "_My legs feel weird. I wonder." _Marco thought to himself. He then got ready to run toward Glossaryck but then Glossaryck yelled, "Hey kid, I think something's after you." Marco turned around and saw the weird pipe sandwich monster that he and, Star risked their lives to get a sandwich, from running at him at full speed. "Ah!" Marco yelped as he saw the beast.

He looked towards Glossaryck and saw that he seemed to be floating further and further away. Marco got ready to run and then all of a sudden he closed the distance between him and Glossaryck almost instantly. Glossaryck looked at Marco, unfazed, and said "That was fast."

"Yeah no kidding." Panted Marco.

"Second lesson, use your magic in a fight." Glossaryck then floated behind him and yelled "I believe in you!"

When the pipe monster caught up Marco had no idea what to do. He then tried to focus his magic to his hands. His hands started to heat up as they gained magic energy. He pointed his hands at the pipe monster when it got in front of him and blasted it with red magic energy. It flew backwards from the impact.

"Wow!" Yelled Marco.

"Try creating something out of magic!" Yelled Glossaryck.

"How?"

"Picture a weapon and focus your energy into that."

Marco first tried picturing the full sword but failed. "I can't focus!" Yelled Marco. "Try imagining only parts of it." Said Glossaryck. "Ok." Said Marco He then tried picturing parts of the sword and building them together. First he thought of a hilt. A blackish red hilt encrusted with rubies appeared in his mind. The monster got up and started charging at Marco again. Marco channeled magic to his leg and arm muscles. When the monster got close enough to Marco, he grabbed its horns and spun it around before throwing it high into the air. Marco then thought about the blade. When he thought of a regular straight blade he thought, "_No, that doesn't suit me." _He then pictured a silvery red blade in the shape of a crescent, hooking and curving and wickedly sharp.

When the pipe beast landed in front of Marco he was ready. Marco pictured the last piece of the sword, a red gem in the shape of a crescent that goes on the bottom of the sword. He then assembled the crescent sword in his mind and made a grabbing gesture. In a flash of red he was holding the sword he imagined. He then charged the beast and created multiple red platforms he jumped on to to get over the beast. He then focused magic into the sword and it started to glow red. He cut off the pipes on the monster's back as if they were made of butter. The beast roared in anguish and fell to the ground exposing its side. When Marco was about to deliver the final blow, Glossaryck snapped his fingers and the monster disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then said, "Well done Marco. But I believe our training session is done for today." "Wait, what? I have more questi-" Said Marco as Glossaryck snapped his fingers and woke up on a couch with a blanket thrown over him. He was in Star's room. "Finally awake sleepyhead?" A familiar voice yelled.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three: New Magic New Marco

**Chapter Three: New Magic New Marco**

Marco sat up straight quickly and looked around to see if he was in a dream. "Glossaryck! We weren't done!" Yelled Marco. "Uh, what are you yelling about?" Said Star who was standing beside him. Marco got out of bed and ran to Star's drawer and started looking for Glossaryck. "Marco! What are you doing?" Yelled Star

"I'm looking for our blue floating friend." Said Marco as he pulled out a drawer.

"Well he's not in there."

"Where is he?"

"Up there." Star then pointed to the second floor. "I need to get to him!" Said Marco. Marco then started to go to the stairs before realizing they weren't there. Without thinking Marco channeled his magic to his legs and easily jumped up to the second floor. "What the-" Said Star confused. Marco was already looking for Glossaryck when Star floated up onto the second floor on Cloudy. "Marco, how and why?" Said Star. "Can't talk right now Star, I'm trying to find this blue, pudding loving-" Marco was cut off when Glossaryck appears out of nowhere and said "Did someone just say pudding?"

"Gotcha!" Yelled Marco when he grabbed Glossaryck out of the air. "You missed." Said Glossaryck from behind Marco. "EVERYONE STOP!" Yelled Star to get Marco and Glossaryck's attention.

"Marco, please explain how you did what you did and why you are looking for Glossaryck."

"Well Star it started yesterday when I started to float off-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that part. But how?"

"I honestly don't know how, but I can use magic. Buuut, Glossaryck came to me in a dream and taught me how to control it." Marco raised his hand and accidentally shot a hole through the roof of the room with a beam of red magic. "Well, for the most part."

"Who said I was there? Maybe I wasn't. What if you trained yourself? Maybe I-" Glossaryck was cut off by Star.

"Yeah yeah, we get it, you love your riddles and making people doubt themselves. But really, what did you do Glossaryck?" Questioned Star. "I simply helped Marco start to discover his magic potential." Replied Glossaryck "But I think that if Marco were to-" Glossaryck was cut off when Queen Moon blew open the door and saw everyone on the second floor. "Star! What happened?" Asked Moon. "I was never here." Said Glossaryck as he disappeared. "Mom?!" "Queen Moon?!" Both Marco and Star exclaimed. "Mom, why are you here?" Said Star as she jumped off the second floor and landed on the first floor. "Yeah, why?" Said Marco as he landed next to Star. "I was judging a pie baking contest when I looked at the castle and I saw a beam of red light come from the roof of your room. I got here as fast as I could and, well, here you guys are. What happened?" Said Moon. "Well it's a long story involving Marco." Said Star as she pulled Marco in front of her. "Hi." Said Marco nervously. "Marco, I know that you have done many valiant things but, you have also done a lot of stupid things. Do I even want to ask, what did you do this time?" Asked Moon. "Well long story short, I can kinda use magic." Moon looked doubtful. "Here, I'll show you." Said Marco. He exhaled and started to channel his magic. He sent magic coursing through this legs and it was as if time slowed down. Marco in the blink of an eye ran up the wall up to the second floor of the room. As quickly as he activated it he stopped his magic. Moon looked around confused because she could have sworn that Marco was right in front of her a second ago. "Up here!" Yelled Marco from the second floor. "W-what.? How did…?" Stammered Moon in disbelief. Star was just staring in shock, confusion, and a little bit of awe. Marco jumped off the floor and floated down encased in a reddish pink aura. "Marco. Y-you need training right away." Said Moon sternly as she recovered from her shock. "Wait, really? Said Marco. Star gasped loudly. "That means that I can teach him along with Glossaryck!" Squealed Star excitedly. "Well Star it looks like you have this in hand. Marco, I wish you the best of luck. (Only where Marco can hear) Star can be a bit of a stern teacher." Moon winked and then walked out the door.

_**~Some time later during training~**_

"Star! Stop!" Yelled Marco as he was dodging all types of Star's spells. "No! Marco you need to learn how to defend yourself with magic!" Yelled Star as she pummeled Marco with all of her spells. "_Moon was right. Star is a pretty stern teacher." _Thought Marco. "Crystal cupcake storm!" Yelled Star as a bunch of crystal cupcakes exploded out of her hands. Marco quickly channeled his magic into the air around him. The magic took shape and turned into a red magic dome around him. The cupcakes hit the dome and instantly disintegrated. "My turn." Growled Marco. He imagined his crescent sword and made a grabbing motion. In a flash of red the sword was in his hands. "Wait, Marco how did you-" Marco proceeded by running at Star with sword raised. "Cool trick, but dodge this!" Star then shot two rainbow beams and started closing them in on Marco from both sides. When the beams touched Marco, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "How-" Started to question Star when she felt a cold metal on her back. "You missed." Said Marco with the tip of his sword on Star's back. "Well played." Said Star "But it isn't enough!" Yelled Star as she quickly turned around blasted Marco. He too disappeared in smoke. "What the-" started Star until she heard Marco ask "How was that for a first training session?" "Yeah how was it?" Said another Marco. Star realized that there were in fact multiple Marcos. "Ok, you win, just turn off your clones. Said Star. One of the Marco's smiled as all the other Marcos disappeared in a flash of red. "How come you get all these cool powers?" Said Star pouting. "As Glossaryck put it, I have my own, unique, type of magic." Said Marco with a smile.

"Yeah. But still it seems a bit unfair."

"How?"

"You have all these powers that I could never have and it's just this big change."

"I-I didn't know you felt that way."

"Yeah, well guess what?"

"What?"

"It's the unarmed portion of training now!" Yelled Star. "Wait what?!" Yelled Marco before he was punched across the room by Star who had her fists encased in rainbows. Star ran at Marco and summoned a blue sword made out of magic and slashed at Marco. Marco quickly rolled away and started running away from the maniacal blonde princess who wanted to slice and dice Marco for training. "Oh no you don't!" Yelled Star as she threw her sword. It hit Marco in the back and he disappeared in a flash of red. "Oh come ON! Marco stop it with the clones!" Yelled Star frustratedly. "Why not?" Asked a Marco behind her. "You said this was the unarmed portion, right? I'm not armed. I'm just using my powers to my advantage." Said another Marco. "Besides, I already won this fight." Said a Marco behind her. All the clones disappeared accept the real one behind Star. He then grabbed her from behind and used his magic to hold her. "LET ME GO!" Yelled Star. Star then grabbed Marco's head and flipped him over her shoulder and threw him into a wall. "Ow." Marco groaned from the ground. Star then rushed him with her magic sword and tried to attack Marco. Marco channeled magic to his hands and they were encased in a red light Marco then grabbed the sword blade with his hands and then punched Star backwards into a wall. Star got up and ran at Marco and punched him with a rainbow fist. Star knew that a blow like that would probably make Marco delirious. At that moment Moon walked in to see what all the ruckus was when she saw Marco on the ground and Star's fist encased in rainbows. He got up and said "Is that all you got?"

"Oh not even close." Said Star

"Wha?"

Star then proceeded to blast Marco through the wall and off the castle. "Star!" Exclaimed Moon. "Mom? What are you doing?" Asked Star. "Seeing what all this ruckus is about, that's what." Replied Moon.

"You should know better than to blast your boyfriend through a wall!"

"He's not my- well… yeah he is never mind."

"I rest my case." Said Moon.

Marco was falling. Fast. The blast knocked Marco unconscious and he couldn't do anything. A clone Marco materialized in a flash of red and saw Moon and Star arguing. "Hey! You two!" Yelled the clone. "What?!" Yelled Moon and Star.

"Aren't you going to do something about your boyfriend falling off the side of the castle!?" Yelled the clone.

"But you're right here." Said Star confused.

"No, no, no, I'm a clone that can alert the nearest people if my actual body is… WHY ARE WE ARGUING?! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Said the clone Marco as he looked out the hole the and saw the unconscious Marco falling. "Welp. Nice knowing you." Said the clone as it disappeared in a flash of red. "Marco!" Yelled Star. She then jumped through the hole and rushed towards the unconscious Marco. "Star!" Yelled Moon as Star jumped through the hole to go after Marco. Star reached Marco and grabbed him and then turned into her butterfly form and flew back towards her room. "Star, that was reckless and dangerous. You could have- " Star cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just help me with my unconscious boyfriend please." Said Star. Together they pulled Marco to the couch he slept on last night and put the blankets over him. "He'll be fine, he just needs rest." Said Moon reassuringly. "Yeah I'll be fine." Said Marco next to Moon. "Ahh!" Yelped Moon and Star. "How-" Started Moon. "Long story short, some part of me is still conscious and I can temporarily make a clone. Here I am." Said the clone Marco. "Wait Marco are you really okay?" Asked Star. "Yeah I'm fine Star. Did I mention that this is only temporary? Well anyways. Bye!" The clone Marco then disappeared in a flash of red.

"Star… why did you choose such an odd boyfriend?" Asked Moon.

"Hey, you're the one that sent me to Earth!" Star retorted.

"You're the one that found him!"

"You're the one who thought I was irresponsible And sent me to Earth!"

"You already used that argument!"

"So?!"

Moon sighed. "Fine, you win this argument, happy?" Asked Moon.

"Yes." Said Star, satisfied.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter Four: Personal Guard

**Chapter Four: Personal Guard**

"Falling!" Yelled Marco as he sat up quickly. "Star! I'm- I was- I'm- I'm safe?" Stuttered Marco.

"Yes Marco, you are safe. But did you have to freak out at TWO AM?!" Yelled a very tired looking Star.

"Sorry." Mumbled a bashful Marco.

"Well you effectively managed to wake me up, have some pudding." Said a tired voice from behind them.

"*Sigh* I don't want your pudding Glossaryck." Said Marco as he turned around and saw the floating blue man.

"Shame." Said Glossaryck as he started eating his chocolate pudding.

A minute passed and then Star said, "I'm going back to bed." Star then went back to bed. Glossaryck then disappeared with a "pop!" after hearing Star say she's going to bed.

Marco lay awake in bed thinking about everything that happened in the few recent days. He summoned some red magic and started twirling it in his fingers. He melded it into a ball and started tossing it around. Then he thought he could make more out of it. He then started thinking armor. He melded the ball into a miniature version of a gauntlet. He looked at the gauntlet, blood red chainmail with black stone covering the whole hand except the joints. The stone ending in sharp spikes at where the fingers would be. "_Cool."_ Thought Marco as he looked at his gauntlet design.

"Thinking about armor, are you?" Said a voice at the foot of the couch he was sleeping at. Marco sat up and saw Glossaryck floating at the foot of the couch. Marco groaned inwardly.

"Hello Glossaryck." Said Marco slightly annoyed.

"Nice gauntlet." Said Glossaryck inspecting the miniature version of the gauntlet that was floating in Marco's hand.

"May I?" Asked Glossaryck "Hmm? Yeah." Said Marco. Glossaryck put his hand in the gauntlet and inspected it on his hand. "Comfortable, sleek, stylish, and almost indestructible." Said Glossaryck as he inspected the gauntlet that Marco made out of magic.

"If you actually made a big one that fits your hand, and a full suit with it, you could probably be more powerful than Mewni's royal guard." Said Glossaryck.

"Really?" Said Marco dumbfounded.

"Really really."

"But how?"

"I don't know. Think about how you made your sword."

"No, I mean how would that armor make me super powerful?."

"I'll show you. But first create the gauntlet."

"How?"

"Think of it like your sword, piece it together. Said Glossaryck as he melded his fingers together.

Marco then pictured the parts of the gauntlet. First the chainmail, then the stone, and then the color and magic. He then thought hard about it and pictured it on his right hand. In a flash of red the gauntlet sat on his hand. It felt snug and comfortable. "Cool! Can we test it Glossaryck?" Asked Marco.

"Sure why not." Glossaryck snapped his fingers and he and Marco disappeared and reappeared in Mewni's corn growing field. "Ok Marco, hold out your hand that has the gauntlet." Said Glossaryck.

"Why?" Asked Marco

"I want to do a test."

"If you say so." Marco raised his fist with the gauntlet. Glossaryck then shot a beam of energy out of the crystal in his forehead and trained it on the gauntlet. Slowly Marco was pushed back slowly by the force of the beam, making skid marks on the ground. Amazingly, the gauntlet didn't even show wear. Glossaryck stopped the beam and Marco looked at the gauntlet. There wasn't even a mark. "Whoa!" Said Marco.

"Yes. That metal is a very rare and very durable. It's very atoms appear to be weaved with your magic, making it almost impervious to everything and nearly indestructible.

"Cool." Said Marco looking at his gauntlet.

"Welp, time to go back." Glossaryck snapped his fingers and Marco found himself on the couch he was sleeping on. Glossaryck was nowhere to be seen. Marco looked at his gauntlet and willed it to disappear. In a flash of red it was gone.

"I better get to-*yawns*bed." Marco then collapsed and fell asleep on the couch.

_**~The next Morning~**_

"MARCO!" Marco woke up to Star yelling his name in his ear.

"Who's there?! Who are we fighting?!" Yelled Marco. Clones of Marco started materializing into existence and demanding who they fight.

"Marco turn off your clones!" Yelled Star. The clones all started disappearing in flashes of red.

"Sorry Star, it's just you were yelling in my ear. Loudly." Said Marco.

"Oh. Sorry." Said Star with an apologetic grin.

"Well Star, you have my attention, what is it you have to tell me that required yelling in my ear?" Asked Marco.

"Well it's time to go and train with the royal guard silly!" Said Star. "But I'm already a knight." Said Marco.

"Those are just regular knight Marco, this is the royal guard! The personal bodyguards of royalty!" Said Star excitedly.

"Ooohhh. Those guys? Really? You got them to train me?" Said Marco starting to get excited.

"Well. You actually have to do an initiation and then they'll train you, but your fine you can do this!" Said Star encouragingly. Star grabbed Marco's hand and ran out of her room towards the stairs. After multiple turns and flights of stairs, they finally made it to where the royal guard trains. From behind the door it sounded like swords clanging, metal shifting, and knights panting.

Star opened the door and all the sounds stopped except for the panting of the knights. Everybody stopped to look as the princess and her boyfriend barge into practice.

"Hello guys! This is Marco and I was wondering if he could join you guys for practice today!" Said Star enthusiastically. There was a moment of silence before all the knights started laughing.

It went on for about a good five minutes before one of them yelled, "Yeah, and I'd like to be king for a day!" Which just caused all the knights to laugh harder.

As they were all laughing, Marco was getting angrier and angrier. "Which one of you is in charge!" Yelled Marco into the laughing group. Star could tell he put magic into it because it sent out a shockwave of silence. One of the biggest knights got up and said, "That would be me. Why are you asking?" Asked the knight.

"What's your name?" Asked Marco.

"Dimitri."

"Okay Dimitri, I challenge you to a duel." There were many collective gasps.

"If you want a death wish kid you got it." Said Dimitri as he drew his sword and got into fighting stance. Marco walked up to him as the knights made a circle around them. Anger and rage for being laughed at and not being taken seriously filled Marco and then his crescent moons started to glow. Marco made a grabbing gesture and in a flash of red he was holding his crescent shaped blade. Dimitri was unfazed.

"What're you going to do with just a scythe!" Jeered Dimitri.

"I'll give you the first move." Said Marco calmly, his crescent moons glowing brighter than ever.

Dimitri rushed Marco with amazing speed intending to strike his sword shoulder but when he swung at Marco he quickly parried the attack. Dimitri once again tried attacking Marco but each time Marco was there to deflect the attack.

"My turn." Growled Marco. Marco then rushed Dimitri with blinding speed and brought his sword down. Dimitri barely deflected the attack. "That all you got kid?" Jeered Dimitri. "Not even close." Said Marco.

Dimitri rushed and quickly stabbed Marco through the stomach. Marco looked down at the sword embedded in his torso. Marco fell to his knees as he started to bleed profusely. "I didn't see that coming." Mumbled Marco. Star stood in shock and horror as she saw her boyfriend bleed out. But then something caught her eye. She saw the real Marco hiding behind a knight. He winked at Star and turned invisible. Dimitri quickly removed the sword as blood started gushing from the wound. Marco was on his knees clutching his stomach as blood stained his hoodie. "Hey… Dimitri. C'mere." Dimitri came closer to the dying Marco.

"Well played… I'll give you that. But guess what?" Said Marco.

"What?" Asked Dimitri.

"You… you missed." Said the clone of Marco as he disappeared in a flash of red. "Wha- how?" Dimitri was stumbling on his words when in a flash of red Marco appeared behind Dimitri with his sword against his throat. Dimitri quickly pushed the sword away and swung around intending to slash at Marco. But then Marco channeled magic through his hand and caught the sword blade mid-swing. Marco channeled magic energy into the sword and it exploded in a blast of red. When Dimitri looked up he was against a wall with Marco and his crescent sword standing over him.

"Who are you?" Said Dimitri as he met Marco's eyes.

"One of the goodguys." Marco then offered his hand and Dimitri took it. When Marco's back was turned, Dimitri quickly tried to punch Marco in the back of the head, intending to knock him out. But Marco spun around and quickly caught his fist. "I don't suggest you do that." Said Marco. He then grabbed Dimitri's arm and threw Dimitri into a wall and walked back to Star who was watching in awe.

"Marco. You are amazing." Said Star.

"I know I am." Said Marco as his crescent moons faded off his cheeks.

"Well done." Said Dimitri. It followed with a racking cough. "No one has bested me for at least 10 years. And then you come in here and completely beat me. You are welcome on the royal guard anytime. Although we only defend the king and queen, you have protecting the princess well in hand. We just don't have any more suits of armor." Said Dimitri.

"I'll manage." Said Marco.

"Marco! We got to go tell my mom! Then she'll officially make you apart of the royal guard!" Said Star excitedly. She grabbed Marco and started running.

"I'll race you there." Said Marco.

"Oh bring it on." Said Star. Marco activated his magic and focused all possible magic to his legs.

"Bye Star!" Marco yelled as he skyrocketed down the halls and up the stairs.

"You're not winning that easily!" Yelled Star. Star then turned into her butterfly and flew after Marco as fast as she could.

Marco was running down a long hall when he heard a portal open. He stopped and turned around and saw Star, in butterfly form, come out of the portal at high speeds. "_This race is on." _Thought Marco and Star as they sped through the hall.

* * *

Moon was just on her throne knitting a sweater out of magic when she felt a lot of magic energy rushing to the door. "_Oh no."_ Thought Moon as the magic energy got closer.

A hole in the door was busted open to reveal… nothing? It was as if a hole had just randomly blew through the door. But Moon felt a strong magic signal in the room. She looked at the center of the room and all of a sudden a very tired Marco was there in a flash of red followed by the rest of the throne room door being blown up because of Star in her butterfly form. "Hah… beat… ya!" Panted Marco as he pointed at Star. "No fair! You had a head start!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-"

"ENOUGH! Yelled Moon. She regained her composure and asked, "What happened this time?"

Star explained what happened and their race and the royal guard and all of that.

"And now we would like you to officially appoint Marco as a royal guard. "Well I guess I can't say no." Said Moon with sigh. Moon summoned a magic glowing sword.

"Kneel." Said Moon. Marco knelt as Moon recited the oath. "Do you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, swear your life to the butterfly family, to the queen, the king, and the princess? And to lay down your own life to protect all of us?"

"I do."

Moon thought of something else for Marco. "I assign you this special role, you will work as a personal royal guard for the princess. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"Very well. I knight thee sir Marco." Said Moon as she put the blade on both of Marco's shoulders. "Yay!" Yelled Star as she hugged Marco. "You're going to become a royal knight! And better yet, your specifically designated to protect me! That means we have an excuse to hang out together! But you'll need armor." Said Star excitedly.

"Come on Marco, what are you waiting for?" Asked Star.

"Oh, I'm coming." Said Marco as he got ready to run. In a flash of red he was gone. "Dang it Marco! Get back here!" Yelled Star as she was ran out of the room after the magically charged Marco.

* * *

**_~Later~_**

"_That magic that Marco has is familiar. I feel I've seen it before. Hmm. But from where?" _Thought Moon to herself. "No. It's not possible." Said Moon aloud. "_Better get professional help." _Moon went to her magic mirror.

"I want to speak to Dave Lucitor." Said Moon to the mirror. The calling sign came up and then showed the king of the underworld. "Hey Queen Moon." Said Dave breezily.

"Dave I have a question for you." Said Moon

"Ok, shoot."

"There is this boy that we've known for a while now, his name is Marco."

"Star's boyfriend? Tom's best friend? Yeah we know him."

"Ok, out of the blue he can all of a sudden use magic."

"Okay. Seems unusual for a human. What type of magic?" Asked Dave as he took a sip of a smoothie.

"I denied what I thought until I actually got a feel for a magic. Just to be sure I got traces of it and tested it. My suspicions were confirmed. Marco Diaz can control and use… blood moon magic." Said Moon gravely. Dave spit his smoothie out all over the mirror.

"What?!"

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter Five: The Neverzone

**Chapter Five: The Neverzone**

"Marco. Marco. Wake up. Marco!" Yelled Star.

"Another five minutes." Mumbled Marco.

"I want you to take me to the Neverzone." Said Star. Marco sat up instantly.

"Really? You want to have your own 30 year adventure?" Asked Marco excitedly.

"Well. Kinda. But I don't want to be alone." Said Star.

"Star. You are one of the most bravest, selfless, and powerful people I know. You can easily survive the Neverzone." Said Marco reassuringly.

"Fine. I'll go. Only if you can make me!" Yelled Star as she ran away from Marco.

"Star! Not this again!" Yelled Marco as he chased after her. "Where are my scissors?" Yelled Marco as he searched himself. "Looking for these?" Yelled Star as she twirled around Marco's dimensional scissors. "Star, give those back!" Yelled Marco.

"No! Come and get them!" Yelled Star. Marco started running at Star, intending to get his scissors.

"Not gonna be that easy!" Yelled Star as she threw the scissors into her closet of secrets.

"Star! I can't find anything in there! It'll take me forever!" Yelled Marco.

"Too bad magic boy!" Yelled Star. Marco thought about how Star could open portals and thought that he could also do it. Marco turned to look at Star and then said, "I can do this." Marco's hands started glowing and he made a ripping gesture. The fabric of the dimension started to rip open and a portal opened. Marco fell to his knees because forcing open a portal drained of a lot of magic so he didn't feel so good.

"Marco? Did you just? Open a portal?" Asked Star.

"Yes." Said Marco from behind Star. Star looked at the real Marco and then back to the clone. The clone disappeared in a flash of red. Marco grabbed Star and started carrying her to the portal.

"You hold up your end of the deal. If you go into that portal, then you have to stay there." Said Marco.

"Fine." Said Star defeated.

"Wait, Marco I'm having second thou-" She was cut short when Marco pushed her into the portal. The portal closed behind her.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes." Marco said to himself. He then went to Star's closet of secrets and started looking for his scissors. After about 10 minutes of looking he finally found his scissors. "Finally! I found them! Wait. How much time has passed?" He ran out of the closet and quickly opened a portal to the Neverzone. In the process he dropped his scissors.

Marco emerged as adult Marco out of the portal. He looked around and realized he was in the Afflicted Forest.

"I wonder where Star is." Said Marco aloud. Something swished behind Marco and he turned around quickly. Nothing. More swishes. The rustling of leaves. The crunch of snow. Wherever they came from, there was nothing there.

"I'm losing my mind." Muttered Marco to himself. All of a sudden he heard the unsheathing of two swords behind him and his reflexes kicked in. He quickly dove forward and turned around to see his attacker. It was a lean figure dressed all in black with a hood and mask with two long swords.

"Who are you?" Asked the figure in a distorted voice.

"I could ask the same thing." Said Marco as he drew his sword. (Not the crescent one)

"Leave with your life and don't come back." Said the attacker while pointing at Marco with one of their swords.

"Ok fine, but I'm looking for a friend. Do you happen to know anybody named Star Butterfly?" Asked Marco.

The stranger hesitated. "No. I don't know who your talking about. But you've wasted my time for too long. Time to die." The stranger rushed Marco and slashed at him. Marco parried and pushed his attacker back into a tree. It was repetition at that point. One of them attacked. The other blocked and countered. It went like that for a while until Marco followed up with a kick when countering the attacker's blade. The kick sent the attacker into a tree. Marco's attacker got up, sheathed their swords and climbed the tree. They then started jumping from tree to tree.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Yelled Marco as he followed the stranger on foot.

The stranger dropped down behind Marco from the trees and put both of their swords against his throat. "Too many people have tried and failed to kill me. You're not the first to try but you have survived the longest." Growled the stranger in Marco's ear.

Marco quickly slid his sword in between his throat and his attacker's blades. When the stranger pulled their swords back intending to slit Marco's throat, it just scraped against Marco's blade. Marco then quickly dove forward and turned around and kicked his assailant in the stomach. They flew back and dropped both of their swords as they hit a tree.

"Stay down." Said Marco as he pointed his sword at the stranger. With blinding speed the attacker had punched Marco in the stomach and retrieved their swords. While Marco was on the ground, the attacker stood over Marco.

"Nice try." Said the attacker. Then all of a sudden the blades of the swords that the attacker was using erupted in flames of all colors. There was blue, green, yellow, red and many more different color flames. Marco realized that it was a rainbow of flames. Before the attacker could stab Marco with the rainbow fire swords he said, "Wait! Your a magic user!" The stranger stopped their approach.

"And I've only seen one person who uses rainbows for magic. Your Star Butterfly." Said Marco while pointing at his attacker.

"Shut up!" Yelled Marco's assailant as they tried covering their ears to block the truth that Marco was speaking. Marco lunged and grabbed her mask and pulled it off to reveal a heavily scratched face, that was scowling. She had sky blue eyes and pink hearts on her cheeks. Marco then pulled off her hood to reveal a mass of golden hair that fell to her back.

"Star!" Said Marco trying to hug her. Star then blasted Marco into a tree with magic.

"Wh- who are you?" Questioned Star.

"You don't. Remember me?" Asked Marco feeling like his heart was being crushed. Marco got up and started walking toward Star.

"I don't know you! Alright? How you know who I am is beyond me. The only people that do know me are sent to kill me. I can't trust anyone." Said Star turning away from Marco.

"I thought you'd at least remember your boyfriend." Said Marco.

Star turned around in shock. "No. You can't be him. It's been too long." Said Star. "Your just another assassin." Said Star turning her back on Marco. Marco tried stepping towards Star but tripped. He looked at his foot and he saw that it was sinking into the ground.

"I don't know how you know about Marco. But I'm not taking any chances." Said Star as her hand glowed with magic. When Marco was in the ground as far as his waist, Star stopped the magic that was sinking Marco.

"Goodbye." Said Star as she turned away from the sunken Marco just to see another one sitting on a rock nearby.

"What?!" Yelled Star as she looked between the two Marcos.

"If you can't recognize me, you should at least remember this trick." Said the Marco on the rock. Star turned towards the one in the ground. It waved at her and then disappeared in a flash of red. She turned and looked at Marco with disbelief and then ran at the real Marco and hugged him. Tears started streaming down her face as they hugged. "I thought you weren't going to come back." Said Star between sobs. "Star I would never leave you." Said Marco as he hugged Star.

"Let's go to Mewni." Said Star.

"What ever you say Star." Said Marco as he searched his pockets. He couldn't find his scissors. "Ahh shoot, I dropped my scissors in your room." Star smiled at Marco's stupidity. Marco felt 10 times better seeing Star's smile.

"Hold on. What's that sound?" Said Marco.

"What sound?" Asked Star.

"That sound."

"I don't hear anything."

"Shhhh."

As if on cue, a boom was heard from a little ways away. Star looked in the air and saw smoke smoke rising from where the sound came from.

"See ya there." Said Star as she put on her mask and hood. She climbed a tree and disappeared in the foliage. Marco channeled magic to his legs and ran towards the smoke at breakneck speed. Marco ran into a clearing and saw a scene he wasn't expecting. Star fell from a tree next to him and yelled "What the f***!"

A hybrid between an ice and fire monster was locked in combat with a girl that looked to be in her teens.

"Wait isn't that…" Started Star when another girl flew up from the woods with green wings and six arms.

"Meteora!?" Yelled Star and Marco. The girl turned and flashed a brief look of surprise before she was blasted with concentrated coldness. The beast locked its eyes on the first girl. All of a sudden Marco was there punching the monster in the face. He grabbed the girl and ran back to Star.

He turned the girl to face him. "Are you okay?" Asked Marco. "Yeah I'm fi-" She stopped when she realized that it was her older brother.

"Marco!?" Yelled the girl.

"Mariposa?!" Yelled Marco

"What are you doing here?!" Yelled them both at the same time.

"Let's stop arguing, we need to get Meteora!" Said Mariposa as she started to run towards where Meteora landed.

They found Meteora on the ground shivering and unconscious. "We need to get out of here." Said Marco.

"Mariposa, how did you get here?" Asked Marco.

"A portal appeared in my room and Meteora came out of it and told me to follow."

"How did Meteora open a portal?"

Mariposa smiles sheepishly. "She, kinda, stole your scissors when you dropped them in Star's room."

"Where are my scissors now?"

"We accidentally left them at the castle."

"Oh come on! Hold on let me try and open a portal. Marco then focused and pictured Star's room. The red crescents reappeared on Marco's face as a portal was slowly forced open.

"So how long have you been here?" Asked Star.

"Wait, Star is that you?" Asked Mariposa.

"The one and only."

"But your so… grown up.

"Yeah, I've only been here for about 30 years."

"We've only been here for a few minutes when we were attacked by that monster."

The portal opened fully and Marco fell to his knees. "Marco! Are you okay?" Asked Mariposa.

"Yeah, I'm fine, although I've only done it twice, opening portals takes a lot out of me." Said Marco.

"I didn't know you could open portals." Said Mariposa in awe.

"It's a long story." Said Marco.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here!" Yelled Star as she grabbed the shivering Meteora and carried her through the portal.

"Come on Mariposa." Said Marco as he grabbed her hand and ran through the portal.

When he came out of the portal, he saw a regular teen Star holding a sleeping baby Meteora. Marco turned around and saw a baby Mariposa holding his hand.

"Ma-r-co." Articulated baby Mariposa.

"Aww, your cute." Said Marco as he picked up baby Mariposa.

At that moment Eclipsa burst into the room. "Meteora?" Eclipsa called. She saw Star and Marco with Meteora and Mariposa.

"Hey Eclipsa!" Said Star brightly.

"Oh hello Star dear, it seems that Meteora wandered off to your room. I was visiting Moon when I realized that Meteora disappeared." Said Eclipsa with a laugh.

"It's fine, she was asleep when we found her." Said Star with a smile.

"Thank you Star. Hello Marco! Who is that your holding?" Asked Eclipsa looking at Mariposa.

"This is my little sister, Mariposa." Said Marco.

"She's so cute!" Said Eclipsa.

"Well I must be on my way. Nice running into you!" Eclipsa then exited the room.

"Found your scissors Marco!" Said Star holding Marco's dimensional scissors.

"Thanks Star." Said Marco as he cut open a portal to Mariposa's room. He laid Mariposa down in her crib and walked back through the portal. As the portal closed, a fiery orange portal opened and Heckapoo came out looking angry.

"Ok which one of you did it!" Said Heckapoo as she pointed at Star and Marco.

"Did what?" Asked Marco.

"You know what you did!" Yelled Heckapoo.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

Heckapoo sighed. "One of you has been forcing portals open."

"Don't you force open portals when you cut them with scissors?"

"No, that's cutting a portal open."

"What about Star in her butterfly form? She forces open portals."

No, no, no, Star summons the portals. Somebody is forcing them open. Kinda like breaking down a door."

"It was Marco." Said Star pointing at Marco.

"Star!" Yelled Marco.

"What? It was you." Said Star.

"Really Marco? How did you manage to force open a portal?" Asked Heckapoo.

"The same way I can do this." said Marco from behind Heckapoo.

"How the-" Asked Heckapoo as she looked between the two Marcos. The Marco in front of Heckapoo disappeared in a flash of red.

Heckapoo turned to the real Marco and said "I want to see something. I want you to force open a portal right now."

"To where?" Asked Marco.

"I don't know. Earth."

"Ok." Marco started to concentrate on a doorway to Earth. His crescent moons started to glow on his cheeks. When he pictured the portal clearly, he made a ripping gesture with his hands as red magic surrounded his hands. A red rip appeared in front of them as Marco made a ripping gesture. Then he finished the portal and promptly collapsed and lost consciousness.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Asked Heckapoo.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Said a clone Marco next to Star. "I just magically exhausted myself. I'll wake up in a couple of minutes." Said the clone.

"Let's speed that up." Said Heckapoo. She snapped and Marco's hair started to burn.

"_Why does my head feel hot. Wait. Heckapoo. Me passing out. Oh no."_ Thought Marco as he struggled to gain consciousness.

Marco sat up quickly and started trying to fan out the fire that was dancing through his hair. "Hot! Hot!" Exclaimed Marco. "Relax, I'll put it out." Said Heckapoo. She snapped her fingers and the flames died. The clone disappeared in a flash of red and Marco looked at Heckapoo.

"What was that for?" Asked Marco

"I was waking you up." Said Heckapoo.

"You could have waited!"

"This was quicker."

"Fine. I opened a portal to Earth. Happy?"

"Hmm." Said Heckapoo as she inspected the portal. She put her hand through the portal and recoiled instantly, a look of panic on her face. "I have to go and do…something. Bye!" Heckapoo cut open a portal and ran inside. "That was weird." Said Marco. "You said it boo." Said Star.

_**~Later~**_

_**(P.S. this is a setting change Moon is talking with the King and Queen of the underworld.)**_

"Ok Dave, what is it you need to talk about?" Asked Moon.

"You said that this kid had blood moon magic and can use it properly, right?" asked Dave Lucitor, the King of the Underworld.

"Yes, he has everything from the insane speed to the blood echoes. Even the crescents on his cheeks." Said Moon.

"And you said that a human has this power?"

"Yes."

"This… is very bad." At that point Wrathmelior entered and sat next to her husband. Wrathmelior then started speaking with her husband in demon. Once they finished Dave turned to Moon and translated what Wrathmelior said.

"My wife says that if what you say is true, then Marco has been blessed/cursed by the spirit of the blood moon." Wrathmelior added one more thing. Dave's eyes turned blood red and looked at Moon. Dave spoke in a deep demonic voice.

"A knight. A human knight. A knight chosen by the blood moon spirit personally. A princess. A mewman. From royal and common blood. Born to magic. Together they must oppose the bringer of darkness. The bane of magic. The opposer of light. Harbinger of chaos. Against all odds they must prevail. Or the dimensions will be thrown into catastrophic disarray. And darkness shall reclaim the universe." Dave's eyes stopped glowing and he lost the demonic voice.

"Moon. The prophecy of darkness is unfolding before our eyes. The first two variables have all ready come into play. Marco is the human knight chosen by the blood moon. Star is the mewman princess born to magic. The fate of all dimensions has just been placed in the hands of two 16 year olds."

Moon looked aghast. Her face was pale and she didn't feel good.

"I just never thought that it would happen in my life time." Said Moon in almost a whisper. "I must inform the the Magical High Commission at once. Thank you for hosting me." Said Moon with a bow.

"The pleasure was ours." Said Dave as he returned her bow. As Moon left the underworld she got a feeling of dread as she thought about the lines to the prophecy

Moon got back to the castle and went to Star's room. She opened the door and saw Marco sleeping on Star's couch. Star was also in bed sleeping soundly. Then she saw another Marco on the floor passed out. And another. And another.

"_Is Marco sleep cloning?" _Thought Moon. As if on cue, the original Marco shifted in his sleep and another passed out Marco clone appeared on the floor in a flash of red. "_Such a nice boy, can be a bit peculiar though. Perfect for Star." _Thought Moon as she left the room and closed the door quietly. "_The commision can wait. I'm going to bed." _Thought Moon as she walked back to her room.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter Six: Friends Day Out

**Chapter Six: Friends Day Out**

"Marco!" Marco sat up quickly and looked around and saw Star in her pajamas with messy hair and and a happy look. "_She's beautiful." _Thought Marco as he stared at Star.

"Marco? Why are you staring creepily at me?"

Marco looked away blushing. "No reason." He said quickly.

"Why are you yelling at me to wake up again?" Asked Marco.

"Well. I wanted to go back to Earth and just have a day of fun!" Said Star excitedly."

You know what? Why not. That sounds fun!" Said Marco starting to get excited.

"Let me get my scissors." Said Marco as he then checked the stand next to the couch where his scissors usually were. Only thing was, they weren't there.

"Where are my scissors?" asked Marco perplexed. He turned around and saw Star swinging them around by the handles of the scissors with a finger.  
"Lookin' for these Marco?" Said Star as she grinned evilly at Marco.

"Star, give those back or so help me I will get Heckapoo to come here and make you return them to me." Said Marco as he started walking towards Star.

"Marco you're not getting these back until some friends I invited get here so we can all go together!" Said Star as she started to run away from the advancing Marco.

"This again Star? Really?" Yelled Marco as he started to use a minimal amount of magic. Marco was about to use his magic to run at Star when one of Star's invited friends showed up. Naturally it was the floating disembodied head of a unicorn. Also known as Ponyhead.

"WASSUP YALL!" Yelled Ponyhead as she flew in through Star's open windows.

"Hey Ponyhead!" Yelled Star enthusiastically waving Marco's dimensional scissors.

"Hey B-fly! Are those Earthturd's scissors?" Asked Pony as she eyed the scissors.

"I'm right here ya know!' Yelled Marco, angry at Pony for disregarding him.

"Oh. Whaddup Earthturd. Also why haven't we left yet?" Asked Pony while looking at Star.

"We're still waiting for some friends to arrive. I'm holding Marco's scissors from him for no reason." Said Star while tossing Marco's scissors from hand to hand.

"Star give those back!" Said Marco as he started to run at Star. (Without magic)

"Come and get them!" Yelled Star as she started to run away. Marco ran at Star and attempted to tackle her. Star responded by diving away and running to her closet of secrets.

"Staaaaar. Don't you dare do that again!" Said Marco pointing at Star who was about to throw his scissors into the closet.

"Oh I'm going to do it." Said Star looking directly in Marco's eyes.

"Don't you dare!"

"I'm gonna!"

"Don't!"

"This is getting inteeeeense. You two are a great couple." Said Ponyhead while watching the two of them fight. At that point, a wall of flame erupted near the door and Tom Lucitor, the prince of the underworld, walked out of it and saw Star threatening to throw Marco's scissors into her closet.

"Uhh, did I miss something?" Asked Tom looking at the bickering Marco and Star.

"Nah, they been like this when I got here." Said replied Ponyhead. Star saw Tom and waved.

"Hey Tom!" Yelled Star.

"Oh, hey Tom." Said Marco still trying to get his scissors. Star blasted Marco back with magic and threw his scissors into the closet.

"No!" Yelled Marco as Star threw his scissors into the closet.

"Magic room rearrange!" Yelled Star as she pointed her hands towards the closet. Magically the whole closet shifted and changed, mixing around Marco's scissors with it.

"B-fly, why did you do that? That was the only way to go places." Complained Ponyhead.

"Don't worry Marco can get us there!" Said Star as she pointed at Marco.

"How's he gonna do that?" Said a voice at the door. Everyone turned and saw Janna standing in the doorway.

"Janna Banana!" Yelled Star as she ran and gave her a hug.

"Janna? How did you get here?" Yelled Tom.

"I took the magic dimension. Thank goodness for pudding." Janna said with a mischievous smile as she flicked some golden goop off her hat.

"Now that we're all here. B-fly let's get going!" Yelled Ponyhead smiling.

"Marco would you like do the honors?" Said Star bowing mockingly.

"No I would not." Said Marco crossing his arms.

"Maybe he needs some incentive. " Said Janna mysteriously. "Although I have no idea what Marco's gonna do. Hey Star, catch." Janna threw Marco's wallet at Star. Star caught it and looked at it.

"Hey! My wallet!" Yelled Marco as he tried to grab it from Star.

"Not until you do the thing." Said Star in a sing-song voice. Star then blasted Marco across the room with magic. Marco got up and glared at Star.

"What is Star trying to make Marco do?" Asked Tom.

"Heck if I know demon boy. All I know is that Star is destroying Earthturd over something that isn't a big deal." Said Pony in reply to Tom's question.

"Do it Marco!" Yelled Star after blasting Marco back into the wall for the fifth time.

"No!" Yelled Marco in reply.

"I could watch this allllll day." Said Janna watching Star blast Marco back into the wall again.

"That's it!" Yelled Marco. "I swear if you shoot me one more time-" Marco was interrupted by Star who shot him into the wall again. Then the Marco clone disappeared in a flash of red.

Tom, Ponyhead, and Janna stared at where Marco was originally, shocked.

"Did Earthturd just disintegrate!?" Yelled Ponyhead.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Marco from the second floor. He was holding his wallet triumphantly.

"How?" Asked Tom.

"I'll explain later." Said Marco waving off Tom's question.

"Now that I have my wallet, I'll open that portal." Said Marco triumphantly.

"But you don't have your scissors. How are you gonna open a portal?" Asked Janna.

"Observe." Said Marco. Marco focused and concentrated on picturing his house. Marco's crescent moons on his cheek marks glowed brightly. A red rip in reality appeared in front of him. Marco made a pulling apart gesture and the rip opened further making an open portal.

Marco fell to his knees exhausted.

Everyone, except Star, (who was jumping up and down with excitement) was in shock at the portal that Marco had forced open.

"Well. Are you guys gonna go in?" Asked Marco.

"OH MY GOSH! EARTHTURD HAS BEEN STUDYING THE DARK ARTS!" Yelled Ponyhead in shock.

"DIE YOU DARK CREATURE!" Yelled Ponyhead as she lowered her horn and rushed at Marco. The second the horn touched Marco, he just disappeared in a flash of red.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't kill my clones Ponyhead." Said Marco from behind her.

"Pony, it's fine. Marco has been able to use magic for about a month now." Said Star breezily.

"And you didn't tell us!" Yelled Janna and Tom at the same time.

"I thought now was the appropriate time!" Yelled Star defensively.

"You know what? I don't care. Let's go and have some fun on Earth!" Yelled Tom. He then ran into the portal.

"I'm with demon boy. See ya on the other side B-fly!" Said Ponyhead as she floated through the portal.

"I'm just going with the flow." Said Janna as she walked through the portal. Marco got off his knees and Star ran up next to him.

"Shall we?" Said Star holding out her hand.

"We shall." Said Marco as he grabbed her hand and led her through the portal.

When they got through the portal, they saw Tom, Janna, and Ponyhead in Marco's kitchen eating quesadillas.

"You guys are already eating? It's nowhere near lunch." Said Star confused.

"Star, because I'm the most humble and best person in, like, the whole universe, I'm not going to turn down free food. It would be insulting!" Said Ponyhead between bites.

"You should know I'm always hungry Star." Said Tom as he ate a whole quesadilla in one bite.

"I skipped breakfast." Said Janna as she took a bite of her quesadilla.

"Well Star, what's first on our agenda?" Asked Janna.

"Hmm. I don't know. Do you know anything happening?" Asked Star.

"Wellll there is one thing." Said Janna.

"What is it girl! The suspense is killing me!" Yelled Ponyhead in agitation.

"Since it's Summer, a bunch of kids are planning to have a paintball fight while the school is abandoned for Summer."

"We should go!" Said Star excitedly. "Wait. I don't have a paintball gun." Said Star as her head drooped.

"Yeah me neither." Said Marco.

"I don't even know what paintball be, like you guys are keeping me in the dark!" Complained Ponyhead.

Everyone turned to look at Tom who was silent.

"Tom, do you have anything that we can play paintball with?" Asked Marco.

"Well, yeah kinda." Said Tom.

"What do you mean by kinda?" Asked Star.

"Well I do have something." Tom then spoke in demon and a briefcase appeared in purple flames in front of him. "These are deathball guns. Like paintball, but the pellets are filled with more, dangerous stuff. Such as lava, acid, poison, hexes, curses, so on and so forth. And they automatically pressurize themselves. I'm pretty sure they can work with paintball pellets as well. But I only have three."

"Cool." Said Janna as she was inspecting the death ball gun in her hands.

"Me and Marco can come up with our own weapons. When does the paintball start?" Asked Star.

Janna checked her watch, no not her watch. Marco's stolen watch. "It starts in about 15 minutes." Said Janna as she then started aiming the deathball gun around.

"Let's get down there then." Said Tom as he grabbed his own gun.

"Wait, guys, how do I hold this?" Asked Ponyhead.

"Hold on. I got this." Said Star. "Temperus Armicus Ponyhead!" Yelled Star. Magic blasted from her fingertips and then Ponyhead has opaque bluish rainbow colored arms. She grabbed one of the deathball guns with her new arms and started aiming it around.

"Daaaaang Star! You've been holding out on me!" Said Ponyhead as she continued to admire her new arms.

"I just came up with that spell, like, yesterday. I didn't even know if it would work. Good thing is that it did! Now come on, we got chumps to school in death- I mean paintball!"

Star then summoned her own customized paintball gun in a flash of stars and rainbows. "Marco, make your paintball gun." Said Star. Star looked at Marco who had his eyes closed in concentration. Then his paintball gun appeared in his hands in a flash of red.

"Got it." Said Marco brandishing his paintball gun.

"C'mon let's go!" Said Star.

Star then heards them out of the door and towards school.

* * *

_**~Later~**_

"Ok everybody, we are doing teams of up to six. So everybody grab your group! We're doing this hunger game style!" Announced the game master. Everyone scrambled to grab people and get in groups. Once everyone had their groups the game master blew an air horn and everyone scrambled and ran in different directions.

A couple minutes later they blew the air horn again to signal that you may shoot and eliminate people.

* * *

_**~Later with Star and Marco~**_

"Star! What the heck!" Yelled Marco, dripping with different color rainbow paint. "We're on the same team!" He then wiped the paint off of his hoodie.

"Sorry Marco! You startled me!" Said Star. At that point they heard someone yell, "I heard somebody over here!"

Marco peeked around the corner and turned back to Star.

"It's the whole swim team!" Whispered Marco urgently.

"What do we do?" Asked Star.

"Ok Star, we use our magic to our advantage. Can you make any magic mist or anything like that?" Asked Marco.

"Yeah I can. Hold on." Star closed her eyes and then thick mist started curling off her fingers. The mist multiplied until it was covering most of the school.

"I can't see anything." Whispered Star.

"Yeah, me neither." Marco whispered.

"Use your magic butterfly eyes." Said Marco.

Star then closed her eyes and opened them to reveal dazzling golden irises with very bright white pupils.

"Why are there two glowing orbs?" Asked one of the swim team members.

"Maybe it's a flashlight. Shoot it!" Said one of the other kids.

Star turned off her butterfly vision and quickly hid to escape the onslaught of paintballs.

"Here. I got this." Said Marco. He activated his own magic and covered his eyes in a thin layer of red magic to see through the fog. He created some for Star as well.

"Thanks." Said Star, grateful she could see again.

"Watch this." Said Marco as he got up and walked out of cover. Star noticed that he bent the shadows so he was cloaked in darkness.

"Who's there?!" Yelled one of the kids as they saw Marco. They all leveled their guns and pointed them at Marco. Marco pulled out his own gun.

"Hi guys. How ya doing?" Asked Marco casually as his shadow cloak dissipated.

One of the guys laughed nervously. "Don't worry guys, it's just Diaz the safe kid. Shoot him!" They all opened fire on Marco but in the blink of an eye he was gone. Then a short red burst of blood red paint hit someone and they fell. Then another.

One of them looked up and saw Marco on the roof.

"There he is!" He yelled pointing.

Then he was over by the trash can. And then behind a wall.

When all of his comrades had been shot out of the game, the one person left began to panic. Then Marco dropped from the roof. And then another one came from behind. And two more closed in from the sides. All but one disappeared in a flash of red light. Everyone in or out of the game was surprised by the multiple Marcos appearing and disappearing.

"Your team has been eliminated." Said Marco as he shot a red paintball into the remaining kid's chest.

Marco then stepped into the fog and disappeared.

The kid that was last out looked at his friends who were all covered in red paint. "Was that seriously Diaz?" Asked a kid in a strangled whisper. "It was. No doubt about it. Come on. Let's go to the eliminated circle. They all trudged off knowing they were all beaten by one person. Worse, it was Marco Diaz the safe kid who beat all of them.

* * *

_**Tom, Janna, and Ponyhead**_

The trio were roaming around in a hallway sneaking past classrooms and looking at the lockers. They had just gotten out of the math classroom because they saw a group checking the classrooms in search of a hiding team. They had to be on constant guard. Someone could come out of anywhere.

"Look the swim team! Get down!" Whispered Tom as he shoved them all behind a wall. Then the fog came in.

"What's with the weird fog?" Asked Ponyhead.

"Weird, it's supposed to be clear and sunny." Said Janna as she checked the weather on her phone.

"Tom, I want you to put your demon strength to use and throw me up." Said Janna.

"Why?" Asked Tom.

"I wanna see something."

Tom shrugged and then grabbed Janna by the waist and threw her high into the air.

Janna looked down and saw that the fog covered only the school and nothing else.

"_Exactly as I thought." _Thought Janna as she plummeted back towards the ground. Tom caught her and put her on the ground.

"What did you see girl?" Asked Ponyhead.

"Well. I saw that this weird fog is only covering the school, which means it's supernatural, which means magic, which means Marco and Star are messing with the weather." Said Janna matter-of-factly.

"How'd you deduce that?" Asked Tom.

"It's an instinct." Replied Janna. Then a girl, Hope, came running past them without a gun.

"Finally! Survivors!" She yelled. Hope stopped in front of them and said, "I'm Hope. My group was ambushed by two people who seemed to materialize out of the fog. One had this weird mask and was flipping and running everywhere like an acrobatist!" She stopped to catch her breath.

"Then there was another that was like a walking shadow and then it multiplied itself until there were a bunch of them!" Said Hope as she panted.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Asked Ponyhead as she leveled her paintball gun.

Then all of a sudden a rainbow burst of paint exploded on Hope's back and she fell. "Save yourselves." Said Hope as she fell to her knees.

Janna looked at where the shots came from and saw a lean figure in a full black bodysuit with a hood and cloak on top of the roof. To top it all off, they hid their face with a mask that was like a skull but one of the eye sockets were missing. Then they back flipped off the roof and seemed to disappear in the mysterious fog.

"Weird, that person was the exact description of the person who attacked Hope." Said Janna staring at the spot where the masked stranger disappeared from.

"Come here, I'm going to put a charm of obscurity on us." Said Tom. They all huddled around him as Tom muttered something in demon. A small purple flame briefly flashed and disappeared on each of their foreheads.

"My face feels weird. What did you do to my face demon boy?" Asked Ponyhead.

"Relax Ponyhead, all I did was make it so we can't be identified or spotted unless people stare directly at us. Suddenly an air horn sounded.

"Final three teams. Last one standing wins! Go to the center of the school for the final deathmatch!" Yelled a voice in a megaphone.

"We better get going." Said Janna as she led them through the thick fog towards the heart of the school.  
When they got to the center they saw the eliminated through the fog. Barely.

"I wonder who the other teams are." Said Janna to Tom.

"There's one team." Said Tom as he pointed to one hallway. The team that walked through the hallway were none other than four jocks from the Echo Creek football team.

Through another hallway appeared two figures. The mysterious acrobat in the black suit with the mask and a weird figure cloaked in a shadow with only two red orbs for eyes to see. Other than that they looked like a humanoid shaped darkness.

"Hah! We can take them!" Yelled one of the jocks. Then a flash of blood red and multiple colors, the jocks were covered in paint.

Janna looked at the mysterious duo and saw that they had their paintball guns drawn. The one with the mask had what looked like an automatic one while the shadow covered figure had two paint pistols. Simultaneously, they turned their heads and looked directly at Janna, Tom, and Ponyhead.

"Hey guys? I think they see us." Whispered Ponyhead. Tom started muttering something in demon and the fog that was around the center of the school lifted. They could see the eliminated, the game master, their surroundings, everything.

"Boy, why didn't you do that before?" Asked Ponyhead.

"Hey, in my defense I just remembered the fog lifting incantation." Said Tom in response to Ponyhead.  
"Guys we have more pressing matters." Said Janna while pointing at the mysterious team. Except they weren't there.

"Where'd they go?" Asked Tom. Then he sensed something behind him and dove forward grabbing Janna's arm and Ponyhead's ear as the ground they were standing on erupted in all different colors. Tom looked and saw the masked person on the roof aiming at them.

"C'mon, we gotta shoot back!" Yelled Tom as he started firing at the masked person. At the same time the person in covered in darkness seemed to materialize out of the shadows and started shooting at them with their dual paint pistols.

Janna shot back at the masked person, but they weren't there. Then the mysterious duo were on top of the roof. The one cloaked in shadows holstered their dual pistols and made a parting gesture with their hands. Suddenly s rectangle of darkness opened on the ground and they both jumped through disappearing as if they turned invisible.

"Well that's just great, now how are we gonna find them?" Said Janna looking at the rectangle of shadow as it disappeared. Then Ponyhead got hit in the back of the head in a splatter of red.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOSH! I'VE BEEN HIT! I'M DYING!" Yelled Ponyhead as she started freaking out and floating everywhere.

She finally calmed down and floated silently to the group of the eliminated.

"Look out!" Yelled Tom as he tackled Janna to avoid the shadowed figure's paint. Then the one with the mask was in front of them and the one cloaked in shadow was behind them. And on their sides? There were three shadows surrounding them and the masked one in front.

"Welp. We lost. I surrender." Said Janna as she put down her gun.

"Good choice." Said the masked one. The shadowed one and the masked one then opened fire on the both of them drenching them in red and rainbow colored paint. Then they stopped and two of the three shadows disappeared.

"WINNER!" Yelled the game master. "You two have won paintball! Tell me, no, not me, tell us who you are."

The one with the mask made their paintball gun disappear in a flash of rainbow. They took their hood off to reveal long, golden hair. Then they took off their mask to reveal the face of Star Butterfly.

"Hey guys! Its me Star!" Yelled Star as she waved at the eliminated. The person that was cloaked in shadows seemed to melt the darkness off of themselves revealing Marco Diaz.

"And it's me, Marco." Said Marco also waving at the eliminated.

Most of the eliminated stared in shock at the winners of paintball.

Star realized that most of the people that were out were either covered in blood red paint (what Marco was using) or a mixture of all different colors. (Star's colors)

"Well it seems that Star and Marco win paintball!" Yelled the game master.

"What did we win?" Yelled Marco.

"Nothing. Everyone can go home now because I'm going now." The game master then walked away and through a hallway.

* * *

_**On the way back to Marco's house**_

"Really Earthturd! You shot me like 50 times!" Yelled Ponyhead getting in Marco's face.

"I only shot you like six times, where are you getting 50?" Said Marco.

"Guys that doesn't matter. What does is that you guys were using magic to win." Said Tom pointing at Star and Marco.

"We used our advantages for ourselves." Said Star.

"Were you the one who created the fog?" Asked Janna.

"Yes."

"Where did you get the outfits?" Asked Tom.

"I just used my magic to bend the shadows to make a cloak." Said Marco as he was engulfed in a pillar of darkness. The shadows then disappeared off of Marco.

"The stuff I was wearing was the stuff I wore in the Neverzone, so I just summoned my Neverzone outfit because it's stealthy and pretty cool." Said Star.

"True, the single eyed skull is pretty cool." Said Janna.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Asked Tom.

"I've got another idea." Said Janna mysteriously.

* * *

_**~Later~**_

"Janna this was a terrible idea!" Yelled Marco while trying to avoid being cut by the circular saw that whizzed passed him.

"How was I supposed to know that the old abandoned junkyard was haunted?!" Yelled Janna as she was running away from an assortment of junk ranging from screwdrivers to swords.

Ponyhead was over by a pile of junk and vlogging her adventures about the haunted junkyard. For some reason the haunted junk just posed and showcased themselves as Ponyhead narrated.

"Why aren't they attacking Ponyhead? And why are we here anyway?" Asked Tom as he grabbed the circular saw that had almost hit Marco and melted it with heat.

"Can't answer the first question. But the answer to the second question is that I'm looking for something that'll complete a project I'm working on." Said Janna as she ducked a knife as it sailed over her head.

"What's the project?" Said Star as she fended off an army of tools with a pipe.

"It's a secret isn't it." Said Marco as he made a barrier of red magic around himself.

"Marco lemme in!" Said Tom as he dove into Marco's barrier.

"Don't forget me!" Said Star as she ran up next to Marco as the barrier was almost closed.

"Bingo." Said Janna as she ran towards Marco's barrier and jumped into it before it could become a full dome.

"Nice magic Marco!" Said Tom giving Marco a pat on the back.

"Thanks T-" Marco was cut short by Janna.

"Wait I see it!" Said Janna pointing over Marco's shoulder. Whatever it was was at the top of one of the tallest piles of junk.

"Janna, don't distract me. It takes a lot of concentration to keep up a dome this big." Said Marco as the dome started to flicker as he lost concentration with the junk slamming into it.

Janna thought for a moment on how she would get out of the dome. Then an idea hit her. "Hey Marco, look at what I have." Said Janna brandishing Marco's wallet.

"Hey, my wallet! Give that back!" Said Marco losing concentration. The dome began to fade. Marco realized this and thrusted his hands out causing the dome to explode in a shockwave sending all the haunted objects soaring across the junkyard.

"Janna go and get that piece!" Yelled Star as she readied herself for the return of the haunted scrap. Janna nodded and ran towards the tower of scrap.

"That's a lot of junk." Said Janna to herself as she got close to the towering pile of discarded stuff. At the time Marco has been ganged up on by a bunch of leaf blowers and blasted into a table next to Janna because of a concentrated blast of air.

"Ow." Said Marco as he got up from the table.

"Hey Marco, help me get this piece will ya?" Asked Janna.

"What am I gonna do?" Asked Marco as he looked at the towering pile.

"Use your magic or something."

Marco thought of something to get Janna to the top.

"Done." Said Marco as he snapped his fingers. Red light encased Janna's shoes as they flowed with magic energy.

"Happy travels!" Said Marco grinning evilly.

"Wait Marco what did you d-" Janna was cut short when she skyrocketed into the air as if rockets were strapped to her shoes. Janna was in too much shock to scream. She just looked down at her shoes and saw red fire erupting from the bottom of them. She stopped ascending when she reached the top of the junk pile and fell down.

"I _never_ want to do that again." Said Janna to herself.

"Really? It looked like fun." Said Marco next to Janna.

"Wait. Marco? How are you up here?" Asked Janna befuddled.

"I'm a clone of the real Marco down there." Said the clone pointing down at a flash of red.

"Can you touch and retrieve things?" Asked Janna.

"Yeah, I could've gotten the thing you were looking for from up here, but I don't know what you were looking for. So I sent a clone up here."

"Is it hard?"

"Not really. I just have to concentrate and I can make multiple clones. Only thing difficult is balancing out what the original me is doing while also balancing what my clone(s) are doing."

"Cool."

"What are you looking for?"

"This." Said Janna proudly holding a burned book page.

"What's that?" Asked the clone.

"You'll see when the time comes." Said Janna mysteriously.

"Ok. Well having a clone for awhile gives me a headache. So I'm just gonna-yeah." The clone started glowing threatening to disappear.

"Wait!" Yelled Janna as the clone stopped glowing.

"Yes?" Asked the clone.

"Can you get me down?" Asked Janna pointing towards the ground.

"Done." Said the clone snapping his fingers. "Just jump off the tower."

"Wait what!?" Yelled Janna.

"Just jump off, you'll be safe, I promise. Said the Marco clone with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I don't trust you enough to jump off a- AHHHHHH!" Janna was cut short when the clone pushed her off and waved at her from the top before disappearing in a flash of red.

* * *

Star, Tom, Marco, and Ponyhead were waiting at the bottom of the pile waiting for Janna.

"You said that Janna was coming soon." Said Star.

"Yeah I did. And there she is." Said Marco pointing at a plummeting screaming figure in the air.

"MARCO! Hold on Janna, I'll help!" Yelled Star.

"Marco that's a little extreme." Said Tom watching the falling Janna.

"Don't intervene, she'll be fine. This is payback for everything she's done to me." Said Marco casually.

"Ok fine." Said Star reluctantly.

As Janna neared the ground she put her hands to her face expecting to have a very hard impact but instead felt like she was yanked from the back. She removed her hands and opened her eyes and saw that she was levitating a mere few inches from the ground encased in red light.

"Marco! I'm going to kill you!" Yelled Janna as she fell to the ground gently, the red light gone. She then ran at a surprised Marco who wasn't expecting an angry Janna to attack him right off the bat.

Janna grappled Marco's neck and started strangling him. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Yelled Janna at Marco whose face was starting to turn blue.

"Janna calm down!" Yelled Tom who grabbed Janna and pulled her away from Marco.

"Couldn't… breath… and you… call me… crazy!" Gasped Marco who was trying to catch his breath.

"Guys! Calm down!" Yelled Star. That made everyone stop.

"We need to work this out and get out of here. Janna, agree to not kill Marco. Marco apologize to Janna."

"Fine. I won't kill you Marco. (Whispers to herself) For now at least." Said Janna.

"I'm sorry Janna that my clone pushed you off a big junk pile. But in my defense it's payback for all the stuff you've done to me." Said Marco. They finally got that out of the way and started walking towards the exit of the scrapyard.

"My neck hurts. I wonder about your sanity Janna." Muttered Marco rubbing his neck where Janna strangled him.

"That's it!" Yelled Janna. She grabbed the closest lethal thing on the ground, a metal pipe, and ran at Marco and swung it at him. Marco hadn't anticipated this but his magically enhanced reflexes kicked in and he turned and blocked the pipe with a strip of red magic. He pushed Janna back and she tried hitting him with the pipe again. Again he blocked and pushed her back. But after being pushed she dropped the pipe and ran at Marco before he could react.

"That's for pushing me!" Said Janna as she punched Marco in the stomach. The blow caused him to double over in pain.

"And that's for insulting me!" Janna then punched Marco in the face and sent him to the ground. Everyone could only stare at Janna and Marco.

"Ooh that looked like it hurt." Said a voice from behind all of them. They turned around and saw the real Marco.

"That did hurt." Mumbled the clone Marco and it then disappeared in a flash of red.

"As you can see that was a-" Marco didn't get the chance to finish before being interrupted by Janna who punched him squarely in the nose. An audible crack could be heard as Janna's fist and Marco's face made contact.

"Ow! F***!" Yelled Marco as he stumbled away holding his bleeding nose that looked lopsided.

"Girl, I think you just broke Earthturd's nose!" Yelled Ponyhead voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"Now I'm done." Said Janna wiping the blood off her knuckles.

"Are you okay Marco?" Asked Star who was leaning down next to Marco.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ouch. Man, she definitely broke my nose." Said Marco revealing his bloodied nose that was very obviously crooked and broken.

"Serves you right." Muttered Janna.

"That was seriously uncalled for Janna." Said Tom sternly.

"In my defense I thought he was another clone. Guess not." Said Janna looking at the bloody mess that Marco was with sympathy.

"Hold on, lemme just-" Marco sent magic coursing through him and towards where his pain was. He could feel the cartilage set back in place and the bleeding stopped. Then a snap could be heard and he grabbed his nose in agony.

"OW! Damn that hurt!" Said Marco as his nose was mended back into place.

"This has been too much drama, and that's coming from me!" Yelled Ponyhead as she started floating towards the exit.

Little did they know of an ancient foe lurking in the shadows watching them fight. His simple presence was enough to strike malice into the blue haired one.

"Soon. The knight and princess will fall. And I will wreak my havoc across the dimensions once more." Said the mysterious shadowy figure to himself. An orb of shadow floated off of him.

"Track them, and attack when the time is right my minion." Told the shadow to the orb. The orb glowed purple in acceptance and it turned invisible before floating away to survey and attack when the time is right.

"Soon."

* * *

When they all got back to Marco's house, they all went to the couch and sat down, exhausted.

"After all that, what did you even get Janna?" Asked Tom.

"I got a page." Said Janna showing her friends the burned piece of paper.

"Girl, what's so special about a piece of paper?" Asked Ponyhead. Janna looked at the singed paper before pulling out a whole book that looked burned. She put the paper in the last page and opened the book to the start. It started to glow a reddish purple light. Tom's eyes widened at the sight of the book.

"Janna! You didn't!" Yelled Tom.

"Tom! I did!" Said Janna in reply. She then looked at the book as the pages began flipping rapidly. Then the glow stopped and the book disappeared. Janna looked at all of them with a smug look.

"Janna. What did you just do?" Asked Star.

"I just learned every single language in the whole universe. And I can speak fluently in every one of them!" Said Janna excitedly.

"Janna! Do you know the price of that book!?" Yelled Tom.

"Yeah, it requires a soul. A soul is like the price of anything super cool. But I technically have two when I split my soul in half with the severing stone. So I'm unfazed." Said Janna with an evil smile.

"How about we test out your new language powers girl!" Yelled Ponyhead.

Tom started speaking demon to Janna. Janna responded with demon. Tom looked astounded.

"That is very surprising. My mom would like you." Said Tom.

"Cool, cool, she can speak demon, but how about my ancestor's language!" Said Ponyhead. She then started speaking horse, a combination of braying and whinnying.

"Ponyhead! Language!" Said Janna. Ponyhead looked impressed.

"So you do recognize some of the most insulting cuss words. Very nice girl!" Said Ponyhead approvingly.

"How about this?" Said Star. She then started using American Sign Language while facing Marco. Marco responded with more sign language.

"I didn't know you guys knew sign language!" Said Tom in shock.

"We learned it awhile ago if we were ever captured we needed ways of discreetly talking to each other." Marco explained. He then signed some more. Janna then looked at her hands and the positions appeared in her mind. She signed "I can understand everything your signing. It's gross, stop telling you love each other."

Marco and Star blushed before putting their hands down and looking down embarrassed.

"This is all very cool, but there is still the language I was most excited about. That last page I got had the language I was looking for." Said Janna starting to get excited.

"Girl you know I hate suspense! What is it?" Asked Ponyhead who was also getting excited.

"I learned the language of the mind!" Said Janna.

"What's that?" Asked Star confused.

"If I concentrate hard enough then I can read people's minds." Said Janna casually.

"Ok, what am I thinking right now?" Said Star. Janna looked at Star and saw small facial movements and almost microscopic changes in her face. Janna could interpret the shifts and changes and got a clear thought process of Star's mind.

"Ok, your thinking of a seven layered rainbow cake with a warnicorn and a rainbow on top. The cake has the colors in this order from bottom to top, blue, red, green, orange, yellow, indigo, and violet. And your eating it with Marco." Said Janna as she smirked. Star was absolutely shocked and astounded.

"That was exactly what I was thinking!" Yelled Star.

"How did you gather the pieces to that book, it's been lost to the underworld for millennia!" Said Tom.

"Most of the book was intact and in a museum. I just found the rest of the 28 pages and here I am." Explained Janna

"28! Over the course of thousands of years, the underworld hadn't found one page, and you find 28!" Yelled Tom.

"I'm done, I'm going home." Said Tom as he walked outside.

"Wait a minute!" Yelled Star.

"How about we take a visit to the lava beach in the underworld!" Said Star excitedly.

"Y'know, that doesn't sound bad. I think that some nice relaxing lava boarding could be fun. Let's do it!" Said Tom.

* * *

_**~Later in the underworld~**_

Tom opens the door to the throne room and sees his parents seated on their respective thrones.

"Hey Mom, hey dad! I'm here with some friends and I just wanted to let you know that we'll be at the lava beach." Said Tom cheerily as his friends filed into the throne room.

"Hi Wrathmelior! Hi Dave!" Yelled Star as she came into the throne room. "Do you still have hard feelings?" Asked Star sheepishly.

"None at all Star. You're a family friend of the Lucitors." Said Dave with a forgiving smile.

"Your mom is cool." Said Janna as she looked at the demon queen known as Wrathmelior. Dave eyed Janna suspiciously.

"Tom, we know who everyone else is but who is the blue haired one?" Asked Dave curiously.

"This is Janna." Said Tom presenting her.

Wrathmelior said something in demon, making Tom and Janna blush. (Translation: Tom you look so cute together! You would make a great couple!)

"Mom, we are not a thing!" Yelled Tom embarrassed. Wrathmelior said something in demon. (Translation: She looks nice enough, and she is beautiful.)

"Why thank you for the compliment, you too look beautiful." Said Janna before Tom could say anything. Dave and Wrathmelior gasped dramatically.

"You can understand demon?!" Shouted Dave.

Janna spoke in demon. (Translation: Yeah, and I can speak it too.)

Wrathmelior at that point was squealing with excitement. Whoever this blue haired girl was, she liked her. She was perfect for Tom.

"How did you learn it?" Asked Dave.

"I didn't learn it legitimately." Admitted Janna. Seeing the look of confusion, she dropped the bombshell.

"I reassembled and read the ancient book of linguistics." Said Janna proudly. Dave and Wrathmelior looked at her with disbelief. Surely a human girl who could speak demon fluently did not reassemble the ancient book that held the language to the whole universe.

Seeing their doubt Janna was determined to prove it.

"I'll prove it, ask me something in any language!" Yelled Janna.

Dave and Wrathmelior then asked questions in every language they knew and Janna could answer correctly each time. Much to their disbelief.

"We believe you now, but we have been searching for the pieces of the book of linguistics for millennia, and you got all of it?" Asked Dave incredulously.

"Well, I found it mostly complete in a museum. I just needed 28 pages and then it was completed. 28 pages later, and here I am." Explained Janna once again.

"28!? We couldn't find one!" Yelled Dave.

"I have my ways. Anyways I read it and now I have its knowledge. And before you ask about the price, my soul was cut in half so it took a half counting it as one. So I only have one soul now." Finished Janna as she walked away and out the door. Wrathmelior spoke to Tom in demon. (Translation: She's funny, dark, has creepy interests, and knows every language in the universe! She's perfect for you Tom!)

"Really mom, now? Look, she's just a friend. Now I will be going to the beach now." Said Tom as he walked out of the throne room with Star, Marco, and Ponyhead in tow.

As they were leaving Dave could feel the intense magic that Marco and Star were putting off. "_Definitely blood moon magic." _He thought to himself as he recognized the powerful and mysterious intensity of the magic Marco wielded.

* * *

_**Later at the beach**_

"Ok, so it's lava, how am I gonna get in?" Asked Janna as she looked at the vast expanse of lava from the black sand shore.

"I don't know. I forgot my lava suit so I don't know how to get in either." Said Star.

They both looked at each other and said the same thing. "Marco."

"Marco, can you use some magic on us so we can get in the lava?" Asked Star with pleading eyes.

"Sure. Hold on. I'm thinking of how I'm going to do it." He was thinking when he snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He said. Marco's hands started to glow and he muttered something under his breath. He pointed his hands at Janna and Star and then a red beam shot from his hands and a red light enveloped Star and Janna.

"You are now lava proof." Said Marco as he too started to glow red after using the magic on himself.

"Come on guys, the lava feels great!" Yelled Tom who was surfing a lava wave.

"No thank you demon boy, this lava's heat is great for my skin." Said Ponyhead as she heat bathed on the shoreline.

The afternoon flew by as they all played in the lava (except Ponyhead) and had fun.

"Guys, let's play volleyball!" Yelled Star as she got out of the lava and summoned a volleyball out of rainbows.

"Sure!" Yelled Tom as he got out of the lava as Janna and Marco followed him.

"What're the teams?" Asked Janna.

"All of us against Marco!" Said Star excitedly.

"What!? Why?" Asked Marco.

"Your magic is cool and you could probably beat us in volleyball." Said Star simply.

"I doubt that." Muttered Tom to Janna.

"Fine." Said Marco as he walked over to his side of the volleyball pit.

"I'm serving first!" Yelled Tom. He threw the ball into the air and served it over to the other side where Marco stood. Marco dove for the ball and bumped it into the air before a clone jumped from behind him and spiked it hard into the ground on the other side of the net. The game went on like that for awhile.

Dave and Wrathmelior were watching from a window from their beach house. They saw how Marco could make the blood echoes, or clones, as he likes to call them, to make his own team in volleyball.

"No doubt about it. Marco has blood moon magic. And can use it extraordinarily well." Said Dave. Wrathmelior said something in demon. (Translation: Something bad is going to happen soon. I can feel it.)

"Last score wins!" Yelled Star as she served it to Marco. As her hand hit the ball, the ball had a rainbow trail as it soared over to Marco's side.

"Might as well be telling you guys good game!" Yelled Marco as he hit the ball back over to their side.

"In your dreams Diaz!" Yelled Janna as she bumped it up into the air.

"Here comes the heat Marco!" Yelled Tom as he jumped into the air to spike it. Tom's hand caught on fire and he hit the ball hard enough to set it on fire as well.

As the ball soared towards Marco, he braced himself for impact.

When the ball hit Marco, the ground exploded in a blast of black sand, making black dust rise everywhere on Marco's side.

Then the volleyball soared into the air and in a blur of red Marco was there spiking it so hard that it didn't even look like it moved. It just looked like it teleported into the ground making a crater on the other side.

As Marco fell to the ground they realized that his eyes were glowing a bright red and his crescents were shining on his cheeks. The red glow faded from his cheeks and eyes as he floated softly to the ground.

"I win. Good game!" Said Marco with a devilish grin.

Tom and Janna stared in shock while Star was pouting.

"Booooo. Your mean." Said Tom who was covered in black sand.

"What can I say? I'm jus-" He was cut short by Star who blasted him to the ground with a rainbow.

"No one wants to hear you gloat Marco!" Said Star.

"Point taken." Said Marco still on the ground.

"Well I'm beached out and I want some nachos. Marco's house anyone?" Said Janna looking around at her friends.

"Yeah, I could go for some nachos as well." Said Star.

"Wait are you guys talking about Getting nachos from Earthturd's place? Count me in!" Yelled Ponyhead as she floated towards the group.

"Open another portal Marco!" Yelled Star.

Marco could open portals a bit more easily without exhausting himself. So when the portal was forced open, he wasn't collapsed and on his knees.

Dave watched as Marco forced open a portal.

"He's even more powerful than the last chosen knight." Muttered Dave. He spoke some demon and sent a flame to survey Marco.

"Maybe he'll be just what's needed to see this prophecy through."

* * *

_**~As they were walking to Marco's house~**_

"Ok, so we need to figure out what movie we're going to watch with the nachos." Said Janna seriously.

"Janna. Nachos without a movie is basically illegal." Said Tom with an amused smile.

"Remember to keep your minds blank around me. I can read them." Said Janna deviously.

"Remind me to steer away from her." Said Marco as he stepped away from Janna.

"Ok guys, so I was thinking that we should watch- Where did your shadows go?" Said Ponyhead as she looked and saw no black silhouette trailing her friends.

"Weird." Said Janna looking at the place where her shadow should be.

"Something bad is going to happen." Said Star as she looked and saw that she didn't have a shadow either.

"What's that?!" Yelled Marco pointing to a swirling mass of darkness that was descending on them.

"Do something!" Yelled Tom as he looked at Star and Marco expectantly.

Star and Marco nodded and held hands and closed their eyes. Marco's crescent moons started to glow red on his cheeks while Star's hearts started to glow gold.

As the shadows reached them, a dome of reddish gold magic appeared and halted the attack of the mass of darkness.

Then a raspy voice seemed to talk directly into their ears, drowning out all other sounds.

"The blood moon knight and the magic born princess. Together, protecting their friends. How cute. But that won't stop me. I once ruled the dimensions. Destroying and creating havoc as I pleased. But I was sealed away. But now I'm regaining my strength and there isn't anything you can do to stop it."

The voice stopped as the darkness then leaped off of the dome before turning into a dark humanoid holding a sword.

"What you see here is only a small portion of my power. And it will be enough to kill you where you stand." Said the mysterious voice as the shadow swordsman got into a fighting stance. Then it multiplied itself into another version of itself.

The dome disappeared as Marco and Star stopped holding hands but their cheek marks still glowed brighter than ever.

"Whoever you are, we just want you to know one thing." Said Marco as he summoned his crescent blade.

"We won't go down without a fight." Finished Star as her fists glowed with magic potential. The two shadows then took the initiative and ran forward and attacked them. One for Marco. One for Star.

Marco met the shadow with his own sword and tried to get into its blind spot only to be pushed back. The shadow attacked Marco and tried to get an opening in his guard only to be parried and kicked away.

Star ran at her shadow and tried punching it while her fist was encased in gold. The shadow barely deflected the punch with its sword before trying to slash and stab Star as retaliation. Star dodged, rolled, and flipped remembering how she trained herself in the Neverzone as an acrobat. The training made her fast and flexible. Eventually she got into the shadow's guard and punched it sending it a couple of feet back. To her dismay, it just got up and charged again with new invigoration.

Tom tried to get into the fight to help Marco but was pulled back by an invisible force.

"My quarrel is with the blood moon knight and the princess. You are of no need." Said the voice in Tom's head as he was restrained against his will along with Janna and Ponyhead.

Marco was tiring as he blocked the relentless, unending blows of the shadow. Then the shadow got the upper hand. It swiftly stabbed at Marco's hilt and he dropped his sword. The shadow then quickly sliced upwards and Marco's face exploded in pain. The shadow had managed to swing at Marco's face and had slashed his left eye. Marco staggered backwards clutching his eye. Blinded by pain and blood, Marco gathered his magic energy and channeled it into a high powered beam and pointed it at the shadow. The shadow couldn't do anything as it was incinerated by the concentrated beam of magic. Marco fell to the ground in agony. He was too shocked to scream and he fell unconscious from pain and blood loss.

Star has just managed to dodge the shadow's strike as it left open a clear weak point. Star quickly transferred magic energy into her fingers and stabbed the shadow in its side. Rainbow energy coursed through the shadow before exploding in a burst of rainbows.

"We did it! We-" Star's triumphant smile was turned into utter horror as she saw her boyfriend unconscious on the ground with a pool of blood around his head. Janna, Tom, and Ponyhead were let go of the magic hold that was on them and they saw Marco and ran over to him.

"Marco you are not dying on me right now!" Said Star determinedly. She then turned into her butterfly form and picked Marco up gently in her six arms and opened a portal to Mewni before flying in and disappearing.

The last thing Marco saw was a blinding golden light with a silhouette of a butterfly in the middle reaching out to him. Then he completely lost consciousness.

**End of Chapter Six  
**


End file.
